Sueños Infinitos
by kairi yagami
Summary: La noche era ideal para su comfecion..roxas y namine se separan del cuerpo de sora y kairi..un nuevo peligro presente.,pero esta vez nada sera igual una aventura donde el romanse sera uno de los protagonistas KairixSora NaminexRoxas RikuxOc


Las noche estaba fresca varias de luces se veían en la playa de la isla del destino

Había carnaval esa noche.

- Riku ¡-una chica pelirroja corría hacia el

-kairi ya pensaba que no vendrías-le dijo riku

-bueno ya estoy aquí y donde esta sora..

-ya lo conoces la puntualidad y el son cosas diferentes..,

Ambos comenzaron a reír pero fueron silenciados por una voz conocida era el castaño impuntual.

-que hablan de mi?

-a..sora..por fin llegas le decía a kairi que..

-si ya se lo que le decías..

-vamos no te enojes sora y vamos al carnaval- le dijo la chica tomándolos de la mano a ambos.

El lugar estaba lleno de luces y de gente

-kairi, riku .sora!-se les acerco una chica castaña muy risueña

-selphie! Vienes sola?-

-no los chicos están conmigo pero los perdí de vista ven,. Vamos por caramelos...

-esta bien.,

- chicos ahora regreso

-aquí estaremos –le respondió sora-y no te olvides de traerme unos cuantos eh kairi..-le alcanzo a gritar viendo como se alejaba con selphie.

-se lo dirás?

-creo...que...si ya encontrare una oportunidad buena...

-pensé que nunca lo arias.

-hoy me decidí y creo que nada me ara cambiar de opinión..creo..

-oh sora tu nunca cambiaras

-ya o hagas que me arrepienta de mi decisión

-arrepentirte? Sabemos ambos que ella siente lo mismo por ti

-pero y si no..

-eres ciego?

-no quiero perder su amistad si lo que siente por mi no es lo mismo y si me arriesgare a decírselo...lo tengo decidido se lo confesare..

-de que hablan?-le dijo kairi haciendo saltar a sora y a riku

-kairi desde cuando estas aquí?- le pregunto riku

-acabo de regresar- le dijo entregándole una gran paleta de caramelo a sora y a riku

-oh..-suspiro sora

-por que?-

-no por nada.-

-miren los chicos!- kairi apunto hacia un pequeño grupo que se dirigía hacia ellos

era tidus, selphie .y wakka hizo un ademán con la mano para que se acercaran

-hey! chicos por que tan alejados-dijo alegremente tidus

-ya deja de molestar tidus le dijo selphie dándole un codazo sacando la risa de todos

-bueno que les parece si vamos a ver que encontramos en la feria?- dijo wakka y todos asintieron empezaron a caminar los chicos iban un poco mas adelante del grupo de sora

riku se adelanto un poco dejando a kairi y sora un poco atrás kairi se disponía a alcanzarlos cuando sora la detuvo

-espera kairi-

-que sucede?

-es que yo te tengo que decir...algo-le dijo un poco sonrojado

-algo...que? le dijo nerviosa y mas roja que sora

-es que yo..

-si?

-yo ,kairi..tu..es que,,"_vamos díselo"..yo..._

-tu que?..._"dímelo por favor dímelo., dime lo que quiero escuchar"_

-tu me...yo te..

-CHICOS que esperan? grito de tidus los interrumpió

-demonios-dijo en lo bajo sora

-vamos sora-le dijo kairi un poco desilusionada

Alcanzaron al grupo y sora se acerco a riku y le dijo casi en murmullo

-por que no hiciste nada ya casi le decía-el de cabello blanco solo se rió

-si me di cuenta solo veía que hablabas como perico pero no decías nada bueno

-no te burles –se quedo callado

Pasaron un rato observando los puestos que se habían colocado en torno a la playa  
sora pensando en su oportunidad de oro.

Se detuvieron en un puesto donde vendían dijes, pulseras, coliges y de más.

Kairi y selphie habían puesto sus ojos en un dije de una estrella de cristal.

-este es hermoso-lo tomaron las dos al mismo tiempo ambas se vieron

-oh no tendremos problemas comento wakka dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus amigos y las chicas.

-te gusta? le pregunto selphie

- si lo quieres no hay problema

-no, no, no si lo quieres puedo comprar otro

-no enserio

-vamos chicas aun queda mucho por ver..-les dijo impaciente sora

-ya lo tengo!- la cara de selphie se ilumino

-que?- la interrogaron todos

-una competencia., la que gane se quedara con el dije de acuerdo kairi?

-esta bien-sonrió

-esto será divertido –dijo sora con una sonrisa-no eres muy buena para correr kairi..

-ya me las arreglare -

-bueno trata de que quien llegue primero de las dos a la orilla aya a esa gran palmera gana de acuerdo?-dijo selphie

-claro

Yo seré el juez se apunto tidus ambas se colocaron en una línea que trazo en la arena

Listas?-ellas asintieron – tres dos uno…fuera

Las chicas comenzaron a correr selphie llevaba ventaja ya que como lo dicho kairi no era muy buena para correr -**vamos kairi**-escucho el grito de sora se animo y sobre paso a selphie dejando la a mucha distancia selphie se rindió se dejo caer de rodillas en la arena

Kairi siguió corriendo voltio para ver que tan cerca estaba selphie y noto que se havia rendido cuando dirigió su mirada al frente noto una especia de abertura negra que se formada al frente de ella eso la hizo parar en seco, la abertura era visible asta el punto donde estaban ellos todos se quedaron sorprendido kairi seguía sin moverse reacciono y se dio la vuelta para correr de regreso pero algo salio de la abertura arrastrándola a ella

KAIRI-gritaron sora y riku corriendo hacia ella a gran velocidad

La chica se resistía dándoles tiempo a llegar a riku y sora ya esta justo por entrar a la abertura cuando sora la tomo de la mano seguido de riku quienes la jalaban para que la abertura no se la tragara pero se les resbalaba de las manos sora se acerco mas a ella lográndola abrazar pero ahora se los esta llevando a ambos riku trataba de jalarlos pero era imposible. Riku soltó a sora un momento para sacar su keyblade y dio uno de sus atacas a la abertura la cual se abrió mas sora no podía hacer nada mas que tratar de poner resistencia a que se los tragara a el y kairi., kairi se aferraba a el logro sacar su keyblade y junto a riku hizo un ataque todo se torno oscuro y una luz segadora termino con eso cuando se despejo todo sora estaba tirado en la arena con kairi en brazos inconsciente riku al igual que ellos se encontraba en la arena pero los chicos se percataron al ver a dos figuras familiares

Una joven rubia de piel pálida y el chico de cabellos rubios oscuro tanto riku y sora sabían quienes eran ¿pero que hacían hay?

-ROXAS, NAMINE

☼-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------☼

**_Hola espero les guste mi fic , la verdad ya tenia planeado hacer uno y por fin me decidí_**

**_Será un kairiXsora roxasXnamine rikuX_oc_ tratare de actualizar pronto si no entienden algo solo díganmelo en su review a por cierto el fic es después de kingdom hearts II_**

_**Bueno me despido por favor dejen muxos reviews.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Kairi**_


End file.
